


In This For the Sneks

by Lhugy_for_short



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: From Sex to Love, Gladio loves em, Hook-Up, M/M, Online Dating, Prompto does not, Snakes, They dig each other anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: When Prompto gets a message from a guy calledShieldsUpGunsOuton Elixrr, he has no idea that their first hook-up will also bring him up-close and personal with one of his biggest fears.





	In This For the Sneks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jerevinan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerevinan/gifts).



> A gift for Cal, who sent me this beautiful idea and I just couldn't resist trying it out :3  
> Also, "Elixrr" is meant to be an app similar to Grindr/Tinder, which I have never used myself so please forgive any errors lol. Pics of Fluffy, Rex, and Mr. Noodle at the end of the fic!  
> Remember: danger noodles need love, too

* * *

 

 

> _[New friend request from user ‘ShieldsUpGunsOut’]_
> 
> _[You have accepted friend request from user ‘ShieldsUpGunsOut’ - you are now chatting]_

 

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** Hey nice profile pic  

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** Those baby blues all natural?

 

 **[RideMyChocobo]** Lol yeah thanks

 **[RideMyChocobo]** Who’s the hunk in your pic?

 

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** That’d be me ;)

 

 **[RideMyChocobo]** Whaaaaaat no way you’re that hot

 **[RideMyChocobo]** I call shenanigans

 

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** So is that a swipe right?

 

 **[RideMyChocobo]** That’s a “you’ve got three lines to persuade me” ;)

 

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** Cool

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** But I’m not worried because I’ll only need one

_[image received - click to view]_

 

 **[RideMyChocobo]** I swear to the gods if you send me a dick pic….

 

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** Just open it

 

 **[RideMyChocobo]** Oh

 **[RideMyChocobo]** Okay wow

 **[RideMyChocobo]** Yeah that’s definitely you

_[image saved to folder ‘Elixrr Pix’]_

 

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** You like?

 

 **[RideMyChocobo]** I like your moogle socks

 

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** Is that seriously the first thing you noticed?

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** But thanks, my sister made em :)

 

 **[RideMyChocobo]** That tattoo is pretty awesome too

 **[RideMyChocobo]** And your abs

 **[RideMyChocobo]** What is that, like, a ten-pack?

 

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** Going for eight, still got a lot of work to do

 

 **[RideMyChocobo]** Gym rat huh?

 

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** Heh

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** Not exactly, it’s part of my job

 

 **[RideMyChocobo]** What, modeling?

 **[RideMyChocobo]** Porn star?

 **[RideMyChocobo]** Superhero?

 

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** You really know how to flatter a guy

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** I’m kinda like a bodyguard, actually

 

 **[RideMyChocobo]** Oooo how dangerous~

 

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** Yeah well. How about you?

 

 **[RideMyChocobo]** Me?

 **[RideMyChocobo]** Nothing exciting, I mostly freelance

 

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** Cool, you an artist?

 

 **[RideMyChocobo]** Photographer :)

 

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** Nice

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** Bet you’re pretty talented

 

 **[RideMyChocobo]** Hahah well I guess I’m picky about my subjects

 

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** I’ll definitely call you if I ever consider that modeling thing

 

 **[RideMyChocobo]** Yeah? Wouldn’t you need my ~phone number~ for that? <3

 

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** You offering?

 

 **[RideMyChocobo]** I’ll think about it ;)

 **[RideMyChocobo]** Night

 

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** Sweet dreams, cutie

 

* * *

 

 **[RideMyChocobo]** So hey I noticed in your profile that it says you have pets

 **[RideMyChocobo]** Not that I was stalking you or anything

 **[RideMyChocobo]** But uh

 **[RideMyChocobo]** I love animals so

 

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** Really? Awesome

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** I’ve only got three now, working on getting a bigger apartment so I can expand

 

 **[RideMyChocobo]** Dude really??? What are their names?

 **[RideMyChocobo]** I can’t keep pets at my place, I wish I had a dog though :’(

 

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** Fluffy, Rex, and Mr. Noodle

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** You should come over and play with em

 

 **[RideMyChocobo]** Aww you’re kind of a dork but those names are hella cute

 **[RideMyChocobo]** Wait, really?

 **[RideMyChocobo]** That sounds kinda suspicious

 **[RideMyChocobo]** I mean like something a serial killer might say

 **[RideMyChocobo]** Are you a serial killer?

 

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** Do I really look like a serial killer to you?

 

 **[RideMyChocobo]** Well

 **[RideMyChocobo]** No

 **[RideMyChocobo]** But those hands of yours could be lethal weapons

 

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** Nah, they’re actually better for massages than killing people

 

 **[RideMyChocobo]** Oh

 

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** And other things ;)

 

 **[RideMyChocobo]** ….Other things

 

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** Yep

 

 **[RideMyChocobo]** Like uh

 **[RideMyChocobo]** Like what

 

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** Like

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** Wanna grab a coffee later and maybe find out?

 

 **[RideMyChocobo]** You are legit the smoothest dude I know

 

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** That a yes?

 

 **[RideMyChocobo]** Yeah okay :) sure

 **[RideMyChocobo]** How about the Garbucks near the station?

 

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** Perfect. I’m free after three

 

 **[RideMyChocobo]** Make it 4 and I’m there

 **[RideMyChocobo]** Wear your moogle socks

 

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** Why?

 

 **[RideMyChocobo]** So I recognize you

 

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** The abs not enough?

 

 **[RideMyChocobo]** You’d have to get naked first

 **[RideMyChocobo]** And that comes later

 

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** Woah

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** Who’s the smooth one now? ;)

 

 **[RideMyChocobo]** See ya later ;)

 

 

* * *

 

Prompto’s sitting at the back table when his ‘date’ walks in at precisely 3:56. Even without the socks, he recognizes him instantly - broad, muscular under a green faux-leather jacket, thighs round and powerful beneath white denim. He’s got dark brown hair that’s shaved at the sides, but falls in messy curls along the crown to the nape of his neck. Prompto’s never seen his full face, but somehow he isn’t surprised to find it’s as gorgeous as the rest of him.

He suddenly feels even less comfortable than he was before.

Plenty of guys on Elixrr have asked him out in one way or another. Some of them hot, most of them friendly enough, but until now he’s made a habit of turning them down. It’s risky, he knows, meeting up with strangers from the Internet. What makes _this guy_ so different, he isn’t quite sure. Probably not the photos or even those drool-worthy abs. He’s pretty sure it isn’t the socks, either, though they’re definitely a plus. Instead, he chalks it up to the animal thing; he’s always been a sucker for dude with pets.

The guy - whose name is definitely not _ShieldsUpGunsOut_ in real life and Prompto has promised himself he won’t accidentally call him that - looks his way. A smile lights his face (yeah, he’s fucking gorgeous) and before Prompto can duck under the table to hide, his dream hunk is making his way over to greet him.

“Hey,” he smirks, leaning against the back of the empty chair across from him. “You must be _RideMyChocobo_.”

 _Oh, shit, he’s totally cool._ “Y-yeah, that’s me. And you’re….”

“Gladio. Or Gladiolus if you’re my father and angry.”

Prompto bites his lip as the man extends a hand toward him. One of those strong, solid, promising hands that seems to swallow his own up when he reaches forward to shake it. “You can call me Prompto, if you like.”

Across from him, Gladio’s eyes flash a brilliant shade of honeyed-gold, and his lips stretch into a grin. He’s still holding Prompto’s hand when he leans forward and answers, “Yeah. Yeah, I _definitely_ like.”

 

 

* * *

 

The second he turns the key in the lock they’re bursting through the door into his apartment, mouths locked and hands already tearing at clothing in a desperate attempt to get as close as physically possible. Gladio’s lips are hot, his tongue hotter, and together they’re doing things that make Prompto’s knees shamefully weak. Moving backwards through his living room is more difficult than it should be, and he’s glad for the strong arms around him that help keep him upright and pressed to Gladio’s chest.

At last they reach the bedroom. At last they hit the mattress, and the last shreds of clothing are tossed to the floor. Prompto hardly has time to focus on the full glory of Gladio’s body - the abs, the tattoo, the single nipple piercing he must have missed in that photo - before he’s being rolled onto his back and kissed senseless.

He learns that Gladio was _definitely_ not kidding about being good with his hands.

Or his mouth.

Or his…well, the rest of him. Prompto’s pretty sure he’s going to be sore for _days_ after going two whole rounds with what Gladio’s packing. But he is absolutely, one-hundred-and-twenty percent down for a second date. Maybe even a third, if they keep hitting it off like this.

 

 

* * *

 

They do, in fact, continue to hit it off.

By Date Nine (not that Prompto’s really counting, or anything like that), they’ve moved beyond coffee shop hookups to actual outings - dinner and a movie, late-night pancakes and MogFlix, that sort of stuff. And if all of it happens to end with the two of them naked and sweaty in Prompto’s bed (or sofa, or kitchen floor), then that’s just part of how the relationship works for them.

Of course, Prompto’s hesitant to the use the “R” word in actual conversation. Neither he nor Gladio have tried to put any labels on what they’re doing, and he’s pretty sure that’s for the best. Even _if_ Gladio does happen to be insanely sweet and witty and charming. Even _if_ they totally like the same shows (like _Stranger Thrones_ and _Glaive is the New Black_ ) and stay up binge-watching them together with beers and pizza. And even _if_ Gladio has managed to sweep him off his feet in more ways than he ever thought possible.

He still isn't ready to call this…a thing.

Besides, they still text on Elixrr, which makes it seem a lot less serious than when Prompto wakes up in Gladio’s arms sometimes and forgets how to breathe.

 

* * *

 

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** Hey Prom you free tonight?

 

 **[RideMyChocobo]** Hi :)

 **[RideMyChocobo]** For you? I totally could be

 

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** Great ;)

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** I gotta swing by the pet store and get some stuff for Mr. Noodle. Thought maybe I could pick you up on the way home

 

 **[RideMyChocobo]** Yeah?

 **[RideMyChocobo]** Do I finally get to meet the pets??

 

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** Sure, and I picked up some wine

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** And steak, and um

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** Do you like spicy food?

 

 **[RideMyChocobo]** Yyyesssssssss

 

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** Think you'd let me cook for you?

 

 **[RideMyChocobo]** D:

 **[RideMyChocobo]** You have to ASK?

 

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** Heh just checking

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** I'll pick you up in about 45

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** No underwear allowed ;)

 

 **[RideMyChocobo]** As if I'd dream of it ;)~

 

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** Gods I love you lol

 

[ _Text deleted_ ]

[ _Text deleted_ ]

[ _Text deleted_ ]

 **[RideMyChocobo]** You're funny :) :) :) :) :)

 

* * *

 

He’s not thinking about it. Definitely not. Prompto is definitely not riding in the passenger seat of Gladio’s truck with a large hand squeezing his thigh, staring at the chat window on his phone. At the last text Gladio sent him and wondering if he really meant it.

Neither is he debating replying to it, starting off with something like _‘I’m right next to you and this is lame but…’_ and ending with a _‘...I think I might maybe really like you a lot too.’_ He _definitely_ isn’t thinking about doing something so stupid, so risky, when Gladio was probably only joking anyway. It didn’t mean anything, definitely not.

But his heart _is_ hammering away in his chest, and the hand on his leg is incredibly warm. Too warm. If he doesn’t find a way to break the tension building behind his quickly reddening cheeks, he’s liable to melt right through the seat.

“So, um,” he starts eloquently. “What’d you pick up at the store? Toys? Treats?”

It’s a good topic. Safe, neutral.

Gladio smiles. “Nah, had to get some food, Mr. Noodle hasn’t eaten yet this week. Been a little preoccupied.” To emphasize his meaning, he squeezes his fingers twice around Prompto’s thigh and shoots him a look. The blond fights back the sudden impulse to roll his hips at the attention.

“Ohh. Um, thanks. Wait a sec.” Blue eyes go round as Gladio’s words slowly sink in. “Did you say a week?! You’ve been starving your puppy for a week so you could hang out with me?!”

Again Gladio smiles, but this time it’s followed by an unexpected laugh. “Chill, Prom, I never said I had a dog.”

 _Wait, really?_ He’s pretty sure that somewhere along the way…. But maybe not. Had it been his imagination?

Gladio continues as they turn left onto his street. “Besides, snakes can go more than a month without food. He’s totally fine.”

“...S...sn...akes….? _Snakes?!_ ”

The truck pulls into the parking lot of the apartment building, and Gladio pauses to look over at Prompto with a concerned frown. “Is that a problem?”

“N-no, no way, nope, totally cool!” he answers in a very panicked tone. Gladio’s frown deepens.

“If you’re uncomfortable -- “

“No, Gladdy, it’s fine, really.”

“You sure? We can go to your place, I just gotta take this stuff inside and -- “

“Gladio.” Doing his best to swallow back his shock, Prompto leans across the seats and plants a soothing kiss to the larger man’s lips. “It’s okay. I’ll be fine. Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

_Oh, shit. Oh shit ohshitohshitohshiiiiit._

Prompto is very much _not fine_. He’s standing just inside the door of Gladio’s apartment and staring at the massive glass tank on the far side of the room. There are several twisting branches inside that run from the floor to the mesh top; and coiled around one of them is a large, pale, very hard-to-miss boa constrictor.

Not that he knows what type of snake it actually is. For all he knows, it might as well be an anaconda because it’s almost certainly big enough to eat him. Probably. Maybe.

Next to the largest cage there are two smaller ones, set into shelves and each situated beneath a heating lamp. One has a large rock in the center, while the other has more vegetation. Though Prompto can’t see anything moving behind the glass, he can guess that’s where the other two snakes are housed.

Suddenly, he’s regretting his show of bravado in the truck.

“You can come in, they’re not gonna bite,” Gladio smiles at him, and takes his hand as he leads him step by step into the room. “They’re sleeping, anyway, Wanna get a closer look?”

No, Prompto most certainly does not. But he also doesn’t want to make things awkward by insulting Gladio’s pets ( _Really, whose bright idea was it to keep snakes as pets anyway?!)_ , so he forces a thin smile and follows him across the room towards the smaller tanks.

“She’s kinda hard to see, but that black thing under the rock is Fluffy. She’s a rat snake.”

“Rat snake. Charming.”

Gladio flashes him a grin and squeezes his hand playfully. “They’re called that because they eat rats and field mice in the wild. They’re actually really friendly. Fluffy loves people, if you want to try holding her I can --”

“Nope, nope. Nope.” Prompto tightens his grip in return. “Maybe a-another time.”

A shrug. “Fair enough. Down there is Rex. He’s a Cartanica Kingsnake*,” Gladio continues, gesturing to the brush of the tank below. Peeking out from between the foliage, Prompto can make out the high-contrast white-and-black stripes of the snake’s body, slowly moving as if just waking up from a nap. “He’s pretty chill, but he’s got a squeeze on him.”

Prompto makes a sound in his throat somewhere between a groan and a gulp. He can’t believe he’s standing so close to these things - every nerve in his body is trembling with fear, phobia threatening to push him right over the edge. Thankfully, Gladio distracts him with an rm around his shoulders, and guides him past the largest of the three cages.

“Mr. Noodle’s been with me since I was in high school. He was only this big when I first got him -” he smiles, holding his hands apart about one and half feet (and even that’s too long, in Prompto’s opinion) “- but now he’s about seven feet long. Oh, I better give him his lunch before it chews a hole in the bag. You...maybe wanna wait in the kitchen?”

Nodding shakily, Prompto is allowed a few steps back before Gladio directs him around the corner. He heads out of the room as fast as his feet will carry him - but not before he hears the _squeaks_ and catches a glimpse of the helpless white mouse being drawn from the bag, its tail pinched between Gladio’s fingers.

He thinks he might be sick.

 

* * *

 

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** Hey

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** Thanks for coming over last night

 

 **[RideMyChocobo]** Course! If I’d known you were a good cook I would have done it sooner

 

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** Well you’re welcome anytime

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** I mean it

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** I had a lot of fun

 

 **[RideMyChocobo]** That’s just the sex talking ;)

 

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** No seriously

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** Okay the sex is always great but

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** I like being around you

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** I like being with you

 

 **[RideMyChocobo]** That’s

_[Text deleted]_

**[RideMyChocobo]** I like being with you too

 **[RideMyChocobo]** Gods you should see my face

 

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** I wish I could

 

 **[RideMyChocobo]** It’s bright red haha

 **[RideMyChocobo]** Aww <3

 

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** Listen

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** I know you weren’t a huge fan of the snakes but it meant a lot to me that you still stayed over

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** You didn’t have to do that

 

 **[RideMyChocobo]** Honestly it wasn’t that bad

 **[RideMyChocobo]** At least you don’t keep them in your bedroom lol

 

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** Lol

 

 **[RideMyChocobo]** And maybe I could try again

 **[RideMyChocobo]** Yknow. Like.

 **[RideMyChocobo]** Not touching them or anything but

 

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** Really? You’d be okay with that?

 

 **[RideMyChocobo]** If you promise to hold my hand :3

 

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** Can you come over tonight?

 **[ShieldsUpGunsOut]** I want to see you

 

_[Text deleted]_

_[Text deleted]_

**[RideMyChocobo]** I’d love to :)

 

* * *

 

The snakes don’t even bother him this time.

Gladio leads him right through the living room and into his bed, kisses him in a way that’s somehow different from all the other times. Slow, tender, there’s no need to rush. Prompto shudders as his clothes are peeled off layer by layer, those large fingers taking such care with him that it goes right to his head, makes him dizzy with need and passion and love. _Yeah, love_ , he thinks, and he isn’t afraid of the way that word seeps into his thoughts now. Why should he be, when Gladio’s already whispering it against his skin?

 _‘I’m so in love with you,’_ he’d said the moment Prompto stepped through his front door and into his arms. _‘I can’t hold back anymore.’_

 _‘Then don’t’_ had been the answer, and now Gladio is enveloping him in it. Holding him close as he kisses his way down his body. Encouraging his moans and humming around his flesh in response to every one of them. Watching him with soft, bright, amber eyes as he tips him over the edge again and again.

And later, as Prompto straddles his hips and cries his name out into the thick air of the bedroom, he feels it, too. Like a dam bursting forth, it hits him - from the moment he first met Gladio in that coffee shop what feels like months ago, he’s been head over heels for him. He’s different, he’s unique, he’s charming. He matches all the parts of Prompto that always made him feel incomplete, from his goofy socks to his passion for all things outside the norm. For the first time, Prompto doesn’t feel utterly alone.

“I love you, big guy,” he whispers softly into the bristles of Gladio’s jaw. “Even if you do raise danger noodles.”

His answer is a broad grin and another peppering of kisses to each and every freckle on his face.

 

* * *

 

Things are easier now. Prompto has become just as commonplace in Gladio’s apartment as Gladio has in his, and very few days pass where they don’t see each other. They’ve also moved on from Elixrr - Gladio was the first to delete his account, and Prompto decided to follow suit the next day. They call each other, or text, and Gladio’s profile pic on Prompto’s phone is a shot of Mr. Noodle wearing a top hat.

He thinks it’s almost as adorable as Gladio himself.

And speaking of snakes, Fluffy is the first one he works up the courage to hold. She really is pretty friendly, and he even laughs at how much her tongue tickles his arm as she travels over it (Gladio calls them ‘snek kisses,’ the dork). And while Prompto still isn’t sure about the bigger snakes, he thinks that maybe, in time, he’ll be able to overcome his fears.

Baby steps, he reminds himself.

There’s no need to rush anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

 

> **Gladio's Sneks:**

Rex

*Actually a California Kingsnake, but I felt like "California" didn't quite fit in an FFXV setting lol

[[source](http://www.reptilesmagazine.com/Snakes/Snake-Care/All-Hail-The-California-Kingsnake/)]  
  
Fluffy

[[source](https://calypsophotography.wordpress.com/tag/black-rat-snake/)]

Mr. Noodle

[[source](https://www.pinterest.jp/pin/323625923193546872/?autologin=true)]

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on [Tumblr](http://lhugbereth.tumblr.com/) for more Promptio fun all day errday ;D


End file.
